1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to substrates coated with a modified (meth)acrylate based coating, providing good scratch resistance along with interfacial adhesion with an anti-soiling coating, especially a fluorinated hydrophobic coating, deposited thereon.
The invention also relates to a coating composition comprising a (meth)acrylate based coating composition, usable for obtaining the coated substrate here above mentioned and a corresponding coated substrate able to be coated with an anti-soiling coating.
The invention is preferably used for manufacturing ophthalmic lenses coated, especially on their back side (concave side), with the coating of the invention and that subsequently can be treated with an anti-soiling coating.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the field of ophthalmic lenses to apply anti-soiling coatings, especially hydrophobic and/or oleophobic top coats having low surface energy on antireflective (AR) stacks.
The anti-soiling has generally reactive groups such as SiO-alkyl groups, Si—Cl, Si—NH2 or Si—NH— groups that can hydrolyze and react with pendant reactive groups at the surface of the AR.
When the anti-soiling coating is deposited on inorganic AR layers that have been vapour deposited, there is generally no severe problems of adhesion between the AR and the anti-soiling coating.
When the anti-soiling coating is deposited on another coating, especially those of organic nature, such as an abrasion resistant coating, adhesion problems are encountered.
According to the invention, it was found that it is necessary to use a specific coating composition in order to obtain a good adhesion at the interface between the coating and the anti-soiling coating.